


19226

by Dojh167



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Experimental Style, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dojh167/pseuds/Dojh167
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Tom."</em>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	19226

**Author's Note:**

> Banner by Artemesia@TDA  
>   
>  _Originally posted on HPFF on 3/28/16. Written for TidalDragon's Knockout Challenge Round One._  
> 

“Tom.” I whisper his name, and the soft syllable teases me with tantalizing promises.

I will be with him soon.

He’s not here. Of course. But we will be together soon enough. I am getting my hour of sunshine; the diary is under my bed.

“Shall we go up to your room?” The girl thinks she knows what I want. How could she? Nobody can understand the connection I share with Tom.

The girl looking down at me means well, but she cannot help me. I force a polite smile and wave her away.

I watch the girl as she walks, confident and capable in her spotless green robes. I stay seated in my spot on the grounds where nothing can reach me.

I am on my own, but never truly alone. He is always there. Tom always says just what I need to hear; his thoughts weave themselves through the pages that my longing fingers trace, through the corners of my soul where nobody has ever thought to shine a light.

I speak to the empty air and nobody hears. “The nightmares are getting worse.”

There has never been a more sincere truth uttered by my lips.

“I know I cannot be with you all the time, but when we are apart the minutes feel like years.” My lips warp into a hungry smile as I think of what I will write to Tom when I get his diary back in my hands.

Words are everything. Tom writes the most beautiful words. The ink twists and turns in destructively seductive patterns.

There are words stamped on a bracelet around my wrist - “Ginevra M. Weasley, Pt. 19226 [Date of Birth: 08.11.81 Date of Admission: 07.12.94] - Chronic Hallucinatory Psychosis.”

The ink twists and turns in destructively seductive patterns.

Tom writes the most beautiful words.

Words are everything.

My lips warp into a hungry smile as I think of the what I will write to Tom when I get his diary back in my hands. “I know I cannot be with you all the time, but when we are apart the minutes feel like years.” There has never been a more sincere truth uttered by my lips.

“The nightmares are getting worse.” I speak to the empty air and nobody hears.

Tom always says just what I need to hear; his thoughts weave themselves through the pages that my longing fingers trace, through the corners of my soul where nobody has ever thought to shine a light. He is always there.

I am on my own, but never truly alone.

I stay seated in my spot on the grounds where nothing can reach me. I watch the girl as she walks, confident and capable in her spotless green robes.

I force a polite smile and wave her away. The girl looking down at me means well, but she cannot help me. Nobody can understand the connection I share with Tom. How could she?

The girl thinks she knows what I want. “Shall we go up to your room?”

I am getting my hour of sunshine; the diary is under my bed. But we will be together soon enough.

Of course.

He’s not here.

I will be with him soon.

I whisper his name, and the soft syllable teases me

with tantalizing

promises.

“Tom.”


End file.
